Shinigami to Arukemisuto no Ai
by JellyfishTamer
Summary: Edward sits on the grassy plain, when suddenly, up behind him, comes a blood covered, white haired boy. He takes him in for "repairs". But little did he know...it would be his heart would be the one being repaired...Yaoi Warning! Crossover Hitsugaya/Ed
1. Chapter 1

Ed sighed as he layed content on the grass Al and Winery were doing some girly crap that he didn't want to be apart of he sighed again he was bord but he new if he went inside Al and Winery would put spakles and hairclips on him or maybe Winery screw around with his automail and knowing her she would would have so much fun putting him in so much misery that she will lose an important piece ed got up and started to walk around in the small forest only a walk away from Winerys house he stoped when he heard a tig snap he was about to turn his automail into a weapon until he relized it was a kitten as it purred and rubbed it's body on his leg he calmed down, he kept walking until he heared a tig snap again his eye twitched " what are with these damn ca-"

his eye's widened in horror as he saw a boy the same hight maybe a year younger with white blood stained hair and a gash along his right arm and a sword in his left hand gasping for air.

ed was frozen he didn't know what to do until the boy fainted right infront of him he reacted quickly by picking the injured boy up and ran back to Winerys house

as fast as he could he knocked on the door "ed your bac-" she stoped in mid sentence as she saw the boy in his arms "ed! what happened?!" "i'll explain later get the medical kit now!" winery nodded as she ran to go find it. Al ran to his brother "brother! what happened?! was he attacked!?" al said in panic ed looked at his brother yeah i think so

but by who...or what?" winery came back with the medical kit and opened it checking out the wound and cleaning it after she bandaged the boy she looked at ed " do you know who he is?" ed shook his head "no i don't i guess were going to have to question him when he wakes up" winery nodded as she left the room.

it was the middle of the night and ed still couldn't sleep he looked at the boy up and down he was...strange his clothes didn't even look like they were from this era his breathing was back to normal at least winery said he would wake up soon. ed straitened his back as he saw the boy stur and sit up he opened his eyes as he saw beautiful

blue green eyes "hey how you doin?" he grinned lightly he must of startlted because he snapped his head quickly at his derection "were am i?!" he damanded "your at a girl

named winerys house" the boy looked at him oddly "right" ed frowned " now that i answered your question you have to answer mine" the boy nodded "seems fair" "who are you?" toshiro frowned he seemed to be thinking "my name...is toshiro hitsugaya"


	2. Chapter 2

Ed was dead tired after staying up all night talking to the white haired boy. Who wouldn't be? He had huge, dark circles under his eyes, making it look like he had come from some nasty fist fight. When he dragged his ass lazily up the stairs, everything was normal; Winry and Al were laughing and talking, asking Toushirou some questions. He would simply sip his tea and anwser with a smile, but it was silenet as soon as Ed came. The silence only lasted two seconds until Winry and Al started howling with laughter, while Toushirou tried to hide his smirk with the tea cup. Al's laughs became giggles as he asked

"Hey brother, what happened to you? Did Armstrong break into the house or something?" Al and Winry went back to laughing while Toushirou raised and eyebrow but stayed silent. Ed growled.

"Shut up I didn't sleep a wink last night. Now get me some coffee or something." Winry grinned, and said the worst thing to say to the blonde in the morning.

"Well Ed, don't you think you're short enough?" A very uncomfortable silence followed, and then Ed spoke.

"Who... are you... calling... SHORT, BITCH!?" Winry grabbed the wrench hanging off of her belt and hurled it at Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH?!" She yelled angrily. Toushirou sat gaping with eyes that could'nt have gotten any wider as he watched the two insane blondes fighting... and their extreme reactions. Al leaned over and wispered

"Ther'e always usually like this" Toushirou frowned and then ducked when Winry's wrench hurtled towards Toushirou. Al came over to help the boy up

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, looking over him for any signs of damage.

"Yes... I think so" Toushirou said. Winry stopped and looked at him

"Im so sorry I meant to hit the dumbass over there, not you" She said as Ed gave her a scathing glare

"Hey, I'm not a dumbass!" Toushirou sighed and rubbed his temples. He could not take this even though the busty vice captain waiting for him at home was is like the three of them combined. He snapped his head up as he realized: He was not home, he was somewhere in this strange world and had no idea how to get back...

But strangly he did feel as if he were at home except... a little bit different. It was hard to explain, but it just did. Ed looked at him and frowned

"Hey Shirou, what's wrong?" Toushirou's eye twitched.

"Nothing is wrong, and don't call me Shirou!" Ed laughed at Toushirou's reaction as the boy's icy turquoise eyes narrowed

"What are you laughing about you... you... MIDGIT?!" Usually Toushirou didn't resort to name calling, but this guy had the nerve to call him Shirou and laugh at him!

"OI DON"T CALL ME SHORT, YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS ME AND YOU'RE SHORT TOO!!" As the two boys started bickering, Winry smiled about how easily he opened up to the white haired boy... Usually ed only trusted Al and herself, or kept his feeelings to himself. Winry looked at Toushirou closly. Maybe... just maybe, he could be the one to make Ed open up to others.


	3. Chapter 3

after the hectic morning Ed and Toushirou got dressed into clean cloths Ed had his usual clothes and Toushirou had his shinigami outfit clean and had it sewn. Ed looked at him oddly and apparently Toushirou had noticed. " Oi what are you looking at?"

Ed looked startled by the fact he had been caught "o-oh sorry it's just I've never seen clothes like that before and why do you have 10 on your jacket?" Toushirou looked at him " it's because I"m a shinigami captain" Eds' looked extremely confused.

"a shinigami but then your..." Toushirou decided to finish his sentence. "dead"

Ed nodded "well yeah wait you mean your a ghost" for once Toushirou didn't know what to say. "well in some ways yes"

"then how come me winery and al can see you?" Toushirou frowned " im actually wondering that myself" Ed blinked "wait so you don't know about alchemy?" Toushirou looked at him in confusion "alchemy? what's that?" Ed scratched his head "um there's a lot to explain but I can show you" Ed stood up and looked around he picked up winery's flower pot and dropped it on the ground.

Toushirou's eyes widened slightly frightened by the blond girls wrath. " That girl is going to kill you" Ed grinned "who winery? nah I can fix it" Toushirou looked down at it " with all those pieces I don't think so."

Ed grinned wider making Toushirou suspicious " ah but that is why we use alchemy" Ed then clapped his hands and put them on the broken pieces a blue light came from Eds' hands which made Toushirou cover his eyes it only lasted a second as Toushirou put his arm down his eyes widened as the flower pot was back to normal "wha-how did you do that!?"

Toushirou stuttered Ed looked proud of himself " as I told you before alchemy" Toushirou gaped "amazing..." Ed smirked "glad you think so" Toushirou looked at him "does everybody here know alchemy?" Ed tapped his chin "No not everybody" Toushirou lifted an eyebrow" then were do people like you go?" Ed matched his expression "like us well there are a lot of people who know alchemy it's just that there is only me I know that can actually not use transmutation circles" Toushirou looked confused " transmutation circles?" Ed rubbed the back of his head "I'll tell you later we have to go to the state military and meet commander asshole" Toushirou smirked "is he really that bad?" Ed twitched "when he gives you one simple sentence you hate the arrogant bastard already" Toushirou rolled his "perfect" his said under his breath "anyways we better get going hey al! you ready to go?" Al came out of the kitchen "yes brother I'm ready" Toushirou looked at him he found it strange he has the voice of a child but doesn't look like one Al caught him staring and felt slightly intimidated. " um is something wrong?" Al asked a little uncomfortably "your not completely human." Toushirou told him flatly Eds' eyes widened as Al stood erect

"h-how did you know" Toushirou looked at him closely " one: your voice is like a child like so there is no way you could be that much taller then Ed...well maybe an inch taller."

Ed twitched "Oi!" Toushirou ignored his loud outburst as he continued.

"and two the way you walk is sounds hollow" If Al had any facial expressions it would probably look like on of admiration.

"wow...your really smart" Toushirou shrugged the complement off. "Anyway lets go" Ed said getting over the slight shock of one of there secrets being found out. Toushirou and Al nodded as they were about to walk out Ed looked at Toushirou " I wouldn't bring the sword along people will be a little suspicious"

Toushirou frowned "I'm not leaving hyourinmaru behind" Ed snorted " you name your sword" Toushirou sighed " I'll explain later" Ed rolled his eyes "whatever we better go before the train leaves" Toushirou blinked "what's a train?" in the human world where they came from he has been on a bus but never this "train" thing.

Ed looked at him in disbelief "your kidding!?" Toushirou glare at him Ed blinked several times "oh right!" al looked at the two boys " what?" al asked confused "nothing" said at the same time as they walked out the door "hey! wait for me!" al said as he ran after them.


	4. Chapter 4

On the train Ed and Al had pulled up a card game for the eighth time in a row. Toushirou laid his head on the window sill, looking at the unfamiliar scenery, and for the eighth time he heard Ed say, "I win!" and Al groan, wondering how he could have won again. Ed grinned and looked over at Toushirou.

"Oi Shirou, wanna play cards?" Toushirou looked at him and shrugged.  
"Sure, and don't call me Shirou" Al watched intently as the two boys played, secretly cheering Toushirou on. But then, Ed suddenly shouted "I won!" And got confused looks from the other two. Al groaned, not noticing as Toushirou looked into Ed's sleeve after spotting something out of place.

"Oi! You cheated!" Toushirou burst out. The blonde snorted.  
"Well someone's a sore loser" The train halted to a stop and cards flew out of Ed's sleeve. He gaped.  
"See, I was right" Toushirou said with a shit-eating grin.  
"Yeah yeah, it's our stop anyway." Ed growled. Toushirou walked out of the train first, while behind them, Al chanted, "Ed is a cheater, Ed is a cheater!" After a few minutes of the Toushirou Victory Song, Al got bored of the chanting and stopped.

When they reached State Military H.Q., Ed immediately rushed in. The hallways echoed with their footsteps, and as they rounded a corner, the blonde bumped into a man with cropped gold/sand colored hair with a cigarette poking out between his lips.  
"Hey Ed, how's it goin'?" He said with a smirk. Ed grinned right back.  
"More surprises are happening everyday." The man looked at Toushirou, his wide smirk deepening into a suspicious frown.

"Who is he? I've never seen him here before..." Ed blinked.  
"Oh this is Toushirou. Toushirou Hitsugaya. Shirou, this is Jean Havoc." Havoc smirked again.  
"Hey there Shirou." He took a deep breath of his cig and smoke flared out of his nostrils, just as the end of the cancer stick burned a bright red.

Toushirou glared at him.  
"Do not call me Shirou." Havoc, caught a little off-guard by the cold stare he received, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a smoke ring over Ed's head.  
"Sorry dude. Then what do you want me to call you?" Toushirou sighed.  
"Just Call me Hitsugaya" He breathed in annoyance. Havoc shrugged.  
"Okay, if you say so. See ya Shorty, Al" He paused as he grinned, "Little Shirou" then ran as both Toushirou and Ed twitched as they screamed.

"Oi! Get your ass back here!" They would have chased him but Al held them back.  
"Brother, we have to go see Colonel Mustang, remember?" Ed sighed, calming down.  
"Alright, let's get this pain in my ass over with." They walked into an opened-doored room of hell.

There they saw a man with black hair and eyes, ranting about women in mini skirts as he sat at his desk, and a woman with blonde hair and red eyes, who reminded Toushirou of Nanao a bit, who was listening to his stupid rant beside his desk, until she turned around to stare at the door. The man immediately put a halt on his random rant and looked up at the woman as she nodded and walked out of the room. The man frowned at the white haired boy.

"So FullMetal... Why have you brought someone other then Alphonse here?" He motioned to thee chairs in front of his huge ebony desk. The three took their respective seats, Toushirou seated between the brothers. "You know it's forbidden." The man then paused and smirked "Unless he is your clone." The three of them showed confused faces. "Of course, he doesn't look exactly like you, but you do both have height challenges" Ed and Toushirou twitched violently. Toushirou gave him an icy stare while Ed full out spazzed.

"OI, WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SHORT?!" The man still smirked.  
"You and the shimpy ice princess over there of course." That little comment made Toushirou a very angry Captain.

"You're lucky I don't freeze your balls off; but its not like you really have any." Ed laughed. The man's smirk fell off of his face.  
"What's your name kid?" Toushirou still glared at the man.  
"Toushirou Hitsugaya" The man gave back a shit-eating grin.  
"The name's Roy Mustang. That's Colonel to you." Toushirou looked at Ed.  
"You're right; I hate him already." Ed smirked.  
"Told ya" Roy narrowed his eyes.  
"FullMetal, why is he here?" Ed's expression went serious.

"Because he is not from here." Roy frowned, a little confused "What do you mean?"  
"Look at him Mustang; he's not from here" Toushirou silently listened to the argument. He wanted to go home, but couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Ed wanted to get rid of him so quickly. But in reality, Ed didn't really want him to go, but he heard the young boy call out names in his sleep, and as much as he didn't want the boy to leave, he knew he had to go back were he belonged, which was not here.

"FullMetal, even if I did believe you, how do you propose we get him back to his home?" Mustang sounded a bit aggravated saying that. Ed stood up and glared.  
" I-I!..." Ed sat back down, defeated. "I don't know" He felt like a failure; he couldn't even get his friend back home. He hated feeling like he couldn't do anything. Roy snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry FullMetal, but there is nothing we can do to get him back home." Ed sighed.  
"I see. Thanks anyway." They all got up and left the room to troop back down the hallway. Toushirou's hands balled into fists. He was never going to get back home. God damn it, he missed everyone. He missed his work, his division members and Bed wetter Momo, even his big breasted vice captain. He wanted to cry but he held it back, having to much self pride for it. Al put his hand on Toushirou's shoulder.

"We'll find a way, don't worry" Toushirou nodded, but stopped walking right when Ed stopped.  
"Don't give up hope just yet Toushirou, we _**will **_find a way, no matter what; I promise" And for the first time since he could remember he smiled.  
"I know and I'll hold you to that promise"


	5. Chapter 5

Ed could not sleep last night; he kept dreaming the same thing over and over again, which was fucking Toushirou senseless. He groaned in frustration, not being able to sleep. He went to have a cold shower and take care of his problem' once again and tried to go to sleep, again! He started to relax drifting off to sleep.

_Ed looked down at the beautiful boy below him with a devilish grin. The white haired boy was naked, his body glistening with sweat, eyes half lidded as he bucked his hips forward against Ed, rubbing their erections together. Both boys moaned, both wanting more friction to relieve the almost painful pressure building up inside of them._

_Ed smirked at the blushing boy as he bent down, circling one of Toushirou's nipples with his tongue then nipping and sucking at it while Shirou moaned. Ed moved down farther, licking every bit of skin he could reach._

_He felt Toushirou grab his hair as he neared the leaking arousal. He smirked as he licked the tip. Toushirou bit his lip trying to stifle a moan and bucked, wanting more of the wet heat Ed provided. He got the hint, taking all of Toushirou in his mouth.  
_

_"ED!" Toushirou screamed. Ed held his hips down so Toushirou wouldn't choke him as he sucked and swirled his tongue around the boy's weeping member. "E-Ed nnn... ED!" Ed hummed around the throbbing arousal. "E-Ed im gonna-" That was all he could say as he shot his load into Eds' mouth, writhing and whimpering. _

_Ed smirked as he swallowed; licking his lips making sure none of his juices escaped  
"Aww how cute, my little Shirou tastes like candy." Ed smirked as he saw him frown and his blush darkend.  
_

_"Idiot just get on with it!" Ed grabbed the lotion from the bed side table and poured some on his fingers.  
"It's gonna hurt ya know" Ed whispered while licking the outer shell of Toushirou's ear. The boy bit his lip, stifling another moan.  
"J-just get on with it!" Ed's smirk widened.  
_

_"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said. He pushed a slicked finger into the boy's entrance, wiggling it around before deciding to slide another in, feeling the boy immediately tense as soon as his probing fingers started scissoring.  
"A-ah!" The white haired boy moaned in pain and a little pleasure. Ed sighed at the noise. "I told you didn't I? Now try to relax." _

_The blonde helped by stroking his arousal. When he relaxed as fully as he could, he finished stretching the boy and pulled his fingers as slowly out of the Shinigamis' puckered hole and earned a disappointed groan from said Soul Reaper. Ed nibbled on his ear.  
"Don't worry what's coming up is much better." The blonde lined his lubricated cock to the other's entrance and slowly pushed himself in._

_The boy screamed in pure pleasure as he bumped his prostate. Ed gritted his teeth, relishing in the feeling of the boys tight virgin warmth. _

_He began to thrust slowly, trying to get Toushirou used to the feeling. He heard Toushirou mumble.  
_

_"Move", but Ed felt like being a sadistic bastard.  
"What was that Shirou; I didn't hear you"  
"Move!" The boy said a little louder. Ed smirked as he grazed the boys prostate again.  
"Sorry Shirou, still can't hear you."  
"MOVE DAMNIT!!!" Ed's smirk widened as he thrusted into the boy faster and harder on the one spot that he knew was driving Toushirou insane.  
_

_"ED--nnnn... I-I'm c-close!" Ed clenched his teeth: he was also close, but he was the seme and he wanted his uke to cum first. He thrusted into Toushirou faster, brutally pounding into him while pumping his throbbing cock "ED!" _

_He screamed as he came all over the blonde's hand. Ed didn't last long, feeling Toushirou's warm walls clamp tight shut around him, milking him dry. Ed pulled out of Toushirou and laid down cuddling the boy. Oh, he felt like a kid in a candy shop. As long as that kid wasn't Shirou.  
_

Ed woke up from his dream, looking down at the soiled, sticky sheets.  
"I am so fucking screwed." He mumbled to himself. "Al's going to laugh his metal-clad ass off when he does laundry..." And then he realised- "Oh fuck, now how the hell will I be able to look at Al, when he finds out, better yet, how am I going to look at Toushirou normally ever again?!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Toushirou noticed that Ed wasn't really himself _'even when he's in a bad mood he is at least making some kind of noise!' _ Toshiro thought It slightly bothered by Ed.

Toshiro because he didn't know what was wrong he looked at Ed closely... '_Did he stop sleeping or is he having nightmares?' _Toushirou thought looking at the vicious purple circles under his eyes '_what could be bothering him?' _Toushirou was snapped out of his thoughts when Al broke the apparently uncomfortable silence.

"so...uh Toushirou what was it like back home?" Toushirou smiled softly "it was like here in a sense. I had little friends though except Momo who is a childhood friend and my Fukutaichou Matsumoto but she is irritating and completely irresponsible"

for the first time this morning Ed spoke " so she like mustang a big egoed asshole and perverted?" Toushirou broke into a grin " nah she was a big breasted ditz who always avoided paper work and shoved her boobs in my face" Ed burst out laughing Toushirou's grin got bigger.

'_I'm gonna miss it here...i don't want to leave' _Ed stopped laughing as they turned more into what seemed like giggles "that must be awesome" Toushirou snorted " not when they almost kill you she's tried so suffocate me more then once." Ed grinned "HA! Killer boobs never heard of it" Eds face suddenly looked mischievous" I've never heard of anyone not liking them" Toushirou's eyes narrowed dangerously. '_SHIT HE MIGHT FIND OUT!' _

"_what_ that supposed to mean?" Toushirou spat out Ed put his elbow on the table smirking slyly " your not gay are you Shirou" "BROTHER!" Al yelled in disbelief Toshirou gave Ed an icy look " are you? you don't seem to interested in miss Rockbell when she is obviously infatuated with you" Toushirou yelled angrily then smirked he say he got to the blond seeing his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"OI I'm not gay!" Toushirou smirked widened a bit "Then why are you so angry?" Toushirou noticed that Al felt uncomfortable with the obvious tension. Ed gritted his teeth "you never answered the question little Shirou" Toushirou felt a pang in his chest '_that's what gin used to call me... ' _Ed grinned" well Shirou?" Toushirou glared

"so? Maybe I am so what? Are you going hate me now? Call me a fag maybe!?" Toushirou's eyes widened at what had come out of his mouth '_ what have I done!'_

Eds' grin disappeared and gaped he never meant to hurt him it was just supposed to be a small teasing! And in his defense he never knew! Al stood silent in shock "Toushirou..." Ed tried to say Toushirou looked at the floor.

"forget it I'm going out for a walk" he said as he walked out the door Al turned his body to a shocked Ed " you really fucked up this time brother" and left to go to his room leaving Ed to think about everything.

Ed looked to his brother to the door he didn't now what was more shocking Toushirou being gay or his younger brother using foul language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys sorry that my chapter is so short I'll try and make the next one longer.

Oh and all will give you a cookie if you review

Al: *waves cookie* you know you want it


	7. Chapter 7

Toushirou wanted to break down and cry but held back the tears that were desperately trying to come out. all those years of it being a secret blurted out because of a small teasing how pathetic He thought bitterly.

Toushirou slumped against the tree and closed his eyes tightly almost losing the battle against his tears _' what do i do? how...how can i face him?' _Toushirou put his hands over his eyes '_if i go back there...will he hate me?' _millions of questions were running through his mind.

Toushirou couldn't think anymore his head was spinning until a hard heavy hand of metal was placed on his shoulder and tensed quickly looking up and seeing a pair of soft golden eyes filled with understanding and pity. Toushirou's eyes hardened and gave him an icy look " what do want?" he questioned him in and icy tone, trying to sound professional, serious, and a little threatening, but it sounded like a hurt whimper.

but what happened next was far from what he was expecting. Ed fell to his knees and hugged him tightly around the shoulders. Toushirou's eyes widened in pure shock, he couldn't move his mind was barley registering what had just happened, he could just understand what he was saying " Don't you _dare_ think for one second that i would hate you just because your likes are…different"

Toushirous' mind was racing he was trying to calm down and think rationally but it was spinning even faster the before! the only thing he could do for the first time since he could remember he cried he let down his defenses and let it out. '_i love him damnit but why?!'_ Ed hugged him tighter and stayed there.

When Toushirou stopped crying he still couldn't look up at Ed he knew his eyes were red and puffy and he could feel his eyes droop and his energy drop down dramatically. he sighed and slowly fell asleep on Ed's chest. Ed looked at Toushirou's tear stained face sadly then let a small smile grazed his lips " you are acting so out of character" he heard a small snort and with the last of whatever energy he had muttered a quiet "shut up"

Ed heard the white haired boy mutter and grinned. picked the boy up leading them back into the house not realizing they were being watched " so pipsqueak loves the other white haired shorty huh?" the figure grinned sadistically " this is gunna be fun..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry guys that this chapter is so well bleh but! Toushirou will be cool and awesome and kick ass in the next chapter bwhahahaha~! And I'll make him more in character! Also I'll update soon


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was a lazy summer day Toshiro was peacefully asleep in the barrowed little bed until he felt large heavy items on his stomach.

"c'mon sunshine up ya get" Toshiro glared at the blond boy not appreciating the added weight on him. "fine but did you have to drop books on me!" he growled in annoyance Ed grinned "yup besides you wanted to learn alchemy didn't you? Well there you go!" he said cheerfully.

Toshirou scowled and picked up one of the thick books "couldn't you have just simply given me them to me" Ed ginned wider "now what fun would that be?" Toshiro

grunted as he got up "whatever" he said clearly irritated from the rude awakening "oh and by he way Shirou I'm not going to be here for a few hours"

Toshirou quirked an eyebrow "oh? Were you going?" Ed sighed "to work sorry I can't bring you along it's just that the military doesn't allow outsiders allowed in the HQ well Besides Al" he stated rubbing his neck, giving him an apologetic look.

Toshiou shrugged "alight fine" Ed patted Shirous' head " don't worry if you ever feel lonely winery is still here" Toshiro scoffed and swatted his hand away "look i'll be fine I'm not two years old" Ed grinned playfully "alright if you say so" he said playfully as he left " see yeah Shirou" was the last thing he said before waving his hand and walking out the door. Toushirou grumbled a good - bye before he completely walked out.

Fifteen minutes later Toushirou decided to grab the alchemy books and Go out and sit under his favorite tree next to winerys' house. He grumbled about 'hating the summer heat' but was forgotten because after a few minutes he was absorbed in the books utterly Fascinated.

Toushirou looked closely at the information as realization struck him "wait…this is only a weak part of riastu " Toshiro smirked " well at least I'll be able to use Hyorinmaru here" he suddenly heard footsteps of someone walking towards him he quickly looked up as he saw Ed grinning at him "yo"

Toushirou immediately felt something off 'There's something wrong here, that is not Ed' Toushirou thought putting the book down slightly below his chin to study the strange Ed that was before him.

"I came back I realized I had forgotten something" he said grinning and rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture. Toshiro's eyes narrowed in suspicion "it's not like you to forget something if it's important" the strange Ed shrugged "everyone has there days"

Toshiro looked back at his book not relaxing the slightest " then you better go get it before colonel mustang gets upset" " aww Shirou do you hate me that much?" Toshiro looked up quickly as he noticed that voice was defiantly NOT Eds'.

the imposter had an uncharacteristic sadistic smile on what was Eds' face as he saw him slowly change from Ed to a slim, pale man with green wild palm tree like hair.

Toshiro got up quickly and saw his what he read in the books was the homunculus tattoo on his right leg " aww what's wrong shrimpy scared?" he said mockingly seeing Toushirou shocked expression.

Toushirou smirked suddenly " so homunculus do you know what your all mighty alchemy is? the truth I mean?" he said reaching for hyorinmaru the homunculus frowned in confusion "what are you talking about boy?" he growled not liking the white haired boys smug expression.

Toushirou smirk widened to Envys' strong dislike. "I'll show you" he said before un sheathing hyorinmaru. "soten ni zase hyorinmaru!" suddenly the sky went from a bright, sunny day to darkness in matter of seconds as a bone crushing spirit energy suddenly hung over the air as envy was brought down to his knees, rare fear evident on his face.

Toushirou face went dead serious noticing the feared expression "you haven't seen the worst of it, I'll show you the true meaning of fear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys sorry for keeping you waiting so long with chapters 7 & 8! I'v been having major writers block, trying to get Shirou – Chan out of his damsel in distress stage as my friend clearly states it. I'm hoping to be updating a lot more then I originally have which is not much. So stayed tuned to see some major ass kicking!


	9. Chapter 9

Toushirou could tell that the homunculus was having a hard time dodging his attacks, riatsu was frankly stronger then alchemy is by far, so his riatsu blast should be making gravity 10x heavier for him.

Toushirou was quite pleased with the mix of horror and fury on his face, he was holding on to his right arm for dear life, being that it was bleeding quite profusely and frozen from his last attack from hyourinmaru, and by the look of it, envy was in no position to and could almost be rendered harmless unless givin the chance to use that left arm. Toushirou frowned, and the white haired boy can openly say that that is **not** about to happen.

Envy was certainly not pleased by the change of events of his plans where going especially since he was losing to a white haired brat. Givin the little information about this 'riatsu' he could already tell that it was stronger then alchemy and by the look of it, the brat could probably kill me a hundred times over, I must be carful of him.

Envy gave an animalistic growl as his legs started to freeze to the ground, he tried lift his legs or try and break the ice but the efforts where futile.

"what the hell did you do to me you brat!?" he growled, still trying to escape from the icy prison around his legs. Toushirous' facial expression held a scowl not at all pleased with such a name.

"this is one of hyourinmarus special shikai attacks, anything that he touches is instantly Frozen, fortunately for you, my powers have not developed fully yet making it less painful, but unfortunately for you this is frankly enough to kill you with" Toushirou explained with an icy expression.

Toushirou raised his sword and brought it down as it slid threw envy like butter, the ice had disappeared with the attack but something went totally wrong.

He regenerated

Envy laughed psychotically, as he backed away from the child prodigy, his wide grin returned as he looked at Toushirou with wide eyes. "you can't kill me! I'll just regenerate a thousand times over!" his grin lowered to a smirk.

"you know what because your such successful entertainment, i'm going to let you live" but of coarse that seems to kind for a homunculus, as Toushirou waited for him to continue.

"well to see your precious blond pipsqueak to be skinned alive anyway" He taunted as his smirk suddenly becoming his usual grin.

Well lets just say he hit a nerve. "you sonofva bitch" he growled as he was ready to attack. Envys grin turned lazy as he saluted "sorry shorty but it's my time to leave" he said as he disappeared.

Toushirou grinded his teeth in frustration at letting the enemy escape, he sheathed hyourinmaru. He tensed as he someone coming towards him but relaxed just as fast when he heard the hollow footsteps following uneven ones.

"Shirou!" Ed called when he saw a mass of spiky white hair. Ed stopped, trying to catch his breath. "what the hell just happened!?" the blond exclaimed, curious of why the young captain was so aggravated.

Toushiou had a deep frown on his as he looked towards the area where envy escaped.

"homunculus" he stated candidly, as he saw a mix of surprise and anger flash threw the blonds eyes.

"who was it?" Ed growled his fists clenched aswell as his teeth. The captain was slightly stunned at his reaction and puzzled at the question he was given.

'_there are more then one?' _ He thought displeased at the thought of more bastards running around. "the shape shifter, he never told me his name" Toushirou explained as he waited for answers from the short blond.

"Envy" Ed growled dangerously. "which way did he go?!" Ed said as he was about to bolt in whatever direction he chose, before a large metal hand clasped his shoulder.

"Ed you and I both now that's not a smart decision just to go and find him, it's a miracle that Toushirou is unharmed" Ed sighed in frustration. "Yeah your right, by the way Shirou how are you still okay from surprise attack from him?

Toushirou smirked "I'm not weak, I'v handled worse…surprises then that" He grabbed hyourinmarus' handle "besides I have hyourinmaru and apparently reiatsu works here aswell as in my world."

Ed and Alphonse were frankly confused "Reiatsu?" they asked unison. Toushirou sighed as he leaned against a tree "physical pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Reiryoku is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami to provide power for their various feats and to effectively channel the powers of their Zanpaktou, or hyourinmaru in this case" He explained having both boys attention.

Ed blinked at the explanation. " yeah I can see why your okay now, so technaclly you can kick alchemys' ass then?" Toushirou nodded

" I guess you can say that." Ed frowned in concentration, as he thought

"Maybe we can use it to get you back home with reiatsu?" He pondered more to himself then Toushirou. The Captain was slightly taken aback by the idea

"there is a slight possibility but I think what we need somone of a captain or vice captain level of reiatsu here to make a gate way to that world and this world" he said pensive.

"is there anyway we could maybe contact your world?" Ed asked almost carefully. Toushirou shook his head.

" As far as I know no there isn't" The white haired boy said slightly disappointed. While the two boy contemplated over the subject, Al tried to follow along but was thoroughly confused, he tried to think of a way to help with the subject.

"um… so there was no phones or anything" both Ed and Toushirou looked at the suit of armour. Toushirou suddenly reached into back pocket and flipped his phone up. As there was a message from matsumoto.

'_**Captain Histugaya, where are you**_**?'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello Readers! So you know the reiatsu explanation is from wiki not me.

Also im going to bring one captain or vice captain into Ed and Alphonse world and I'm going to allow you to vote on who you want. So you know it's **just** the ones from the Gotei thirteen unless it's Ichigo. And make sure they have actually met Toushirou not just somone random like kenpachi.

(you may vote Momo if you wish but so you know I despise her. so it will be harder for me to work with.)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I'v got another chapter for you and I'v added someone just for you guys so and enjoy, Oh! And don't forget to review!

So you guys Know Bold letters are Texts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toushirous' eyes widened as he looked at the text that he received. '_How could it still work here?' _ he thought as Ed blinked in fascination at the strange gadget. " what the hell is that?" He asked in tremendous curiosity looking over the white haired boys shoulder.

Not looking at Ed, he frowned at decided to see if he could still send a message back as he answered **"I don't know but it's very…different here"** he sent the text and closed it, turning his head to look at the young alchemist.

"They call it a 'cell phone' it's a portable phone where you can call from a far away place or send a message to others" he explained as Ed eyes went wide in childish interest. "so that means I can just send my report to colonel bastard and avoid looking at his damn ugly face!" Ed almost squealed at the idea.

The little captain raised a thin white eyebrow at the blonds reaction, but shrugged. "yes that's what it made for I guess." Eds' mouth dropped "I have to get my hands on one of those things!" Al pointed at the small phone and looked at Ed "erm brother if you get one that means whinery will get to it first" Eds' face dropped "oh yeah…I forgot."

Toushirou just looked at them blankly as he felt his pocket vibrate, he quickly flipped it open and read it fast.

"**Captain I'm so glade your all right! We thought you where all dead! We couldn't find your body anywhere though. We're in the human world and when I got your text back I screamed like no tomorrow. Anyway Urahara is being his smartness as usual and finding a way back we think if we used Riatsu over here and you use hyourinmaru over there it will open a small portal to bring one person over to your world!"**

Toushirou was slightly confused. _'Why can't we just open it so I could go through? And what in the world is smartness? '_ he thought as his thoughts where interrupted, by another text.

"**The thing is that we need two people here and two people in your world so where going to use Renji and Ichigo to concentrate there riatsu and you to connect it so I can slip in and we can both open the portal so that both of us could use portal. Where going to try this to see if it works so be ready in five minutes" **

The 10th Division captain could feel excitement run threw him they have found away home!He unsheathedHyourinmaruas the two brothers looked at him in confusion as he pointed it to the sky. He frowned in concentration as he focused his riatsu, Feeling a connection to two others. It was a strain, his muscles shook from it. Closing his eyes to keep the concentration going.

He couldn't hold it anymore. His body collapsed, he was way to tired to see if the plan had actually worked, he had his doubts until he heard a womans voice .

"Captain Hitsugaya?" The white haired captains eyes widen as he looked up as he saw the owner of the voice. "Matsumoto?" His voice carried disbelief as he saw the surprised look turn into a look of happiness and relief.

"Your okay!" she squealed as she picked him up and hugged him into her over sized breast. He was unresponsive in his actions before a small. "Matsumoto put me down" it was muffled but still clear.

"Oh! Sorry captain! I'm just so relieved your okay" she said in a overly cheerful voice. As she stopped what ever movement she was doing as she looked at Ed, and broke out in a large grin as she glomped him " Oh my god! He looks almost like you! He's sooo cute! ~" she said not realizing the short blond was flailing needing to breath.

"Matsumoto but him down he can't breath!" Toushirou yelled in high irritation, five minutes she's been here and she already is making a scene. Matsumoto Pouted but reluctantly let him go.

As soon as she dropped the blond on the ground he sucked in a fresh breath of air. "holy crap! You weren't kiddin when you said they could suffocate!" he stated still panting, as Al came to helped Ed on his feet. "You okay brother?" he asked timidly, Shy of the pretty and busty girl.

When Matsumoto turned her head towards him he tried his best to hide behind Ed. But being a suit of armor it wasn't working. "how odd" she said her voice light with question. "since when did trash cans walk?" if Al could express his feelings it would be one of embarrassment

"I-I'm not a trash can!" Al declared quietly slightly offended at the remark. "you aren't? but you don't look like a boy…you do sound like one" She bounced toward him. "can I take the helmet thingy off!?" as she was about to reach for it she heard a slightly angered voice.

"Matsumoto! that's enough!" Toushirou stated voice high with authority and intimidation. She froze as she turned and smiled apologetically towards her superior

"Ehehe sorry Captain" she apologized in a low voice. "I'm just so excited! Everything is so knew!" Her excitement was shown through series of bounces and babbles that even the three boys have lost track on what she was saying.

"Matsumoto, will Abarai and Kurosaki be able to open the gate now?" His voice was serious and professional. Her cheerful antics stopped as she shook her head.

"no getting here took way to much energy, it might take a couple of weeks because of how much Riatsu was needed" Toushirou sighed but nodded in understanding as he looked at Ed.

"Would you and miss Rockbell mind if we stay a few more days" At that question Ed grinned as he put his hands around his shoulder

"Of coarse Shirou you and your friend-" "Vice captain and how many times do I have to tell you to stop saying that!" Toushirou interrupted in annoyance as Matsumoto giggled "yeaaah right. Anyway as I was saying you and your vice captain can stay for as long as you like."

Matsumoto beamed as she gave her hug of doom. "Ah! Thank you so much! You so kind!" She said crushing him with her breasts and waving him around.

" Matsumoto!" Toushirou he screamed as he went to help his friend down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys thanks for Reviewing! So you know I love all my Readers very much. Now it looks like where almost done but not quite I might end this early but that's up to you guys but I want by at least the 12th chapter I'm hoping to get it to shortness smex! Anyway tell me how you guys are liking this and see if you want me to keep going on a little longer.

Also if you want another Bleach character in PM me or write it in the review and tell me which ones you want. Once again thanks for reading and don't forget REVIEW

Oh by the way here is your forgotten cookie! *Al throws cookies at reviewers*

~Heather Hitsugaya~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Holy crap. This is the 11th chapter that I have made for this chapter! Guys thank you so much for reviewing a really appreciate this! I couldn't have done this without you and I love you guys! and as always I hope you enjoy the chapter! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a very unpleasant day in resenbool, well for Toushirou anyway. It was very sunny, which is not a problem for Toushirou; it was the heat and humidity that bugged him.

As he sat at the table with a fan next to him, he couldn't help but think this was the most genius creation man has ever made. Ed looked at Toushirou and snickered quietly, but with Toushirous keen hearing, he turned and glared at the short blond.

"I see you are not enjoying this lovely heat" he stated as he went to grab a glass of water, and grinned at the young captain.

A white eyebrow twitched in irritation, as he combed his fingers threw slightly damp hair.

"oh yes, so very lovely" he mumbled sarcastically, rubbing his face in irritation. Glancing at the blond he noticed him wearing his usual tight black leather pants, and black tank, only without the jacket and gloves.

"You know wearing something like that might give you heat stroke." He said glancing at the automail arm, and then at the scar rimming it. Ed chuckled lightly as he shrugged off the comment and realized where the boys eyes went to.

"yeah, not a very pretty sight is it?" he said pointing at the metal arm. He smiled slightly at the shocked expression on Toushirous face, by the look of it his intention was not to stare.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to stare" Toushirou apologized slightly embarrassed of his rudeness. Ed just shugged it off as his eyes turned to look at his arm, as his expression became poignant.

" yeah well, that's the price to keep my brothers soul" he lifted his pant leg to show his metal leg. Toushirous eyes widened slightly in shock, not knowing about the replaced leg.

"and that was for trying to bring my mother back to life" he said in a disgusted tone. Toushirou stared at the metal limbs, his expression showed the astonishment.

" so that's why your brother doesn't have a body…and why you don't have two flesh limbs…" The captain mumbled thoughtfully. Ed nodded, but kept his gaze on his arm.

" I realized first hand that the dead should stay dead. And the price was my arm and Al's body." He said fisting the arm. And the look of deep regret crossed his face. Toushirou frowned at the emotion that deemed the blonds face.

"I know it's hard to lose a loved one." Toushirou agreed, as he stood up to get a glass of water. Ed looked at him, eyes holding bitterness that Toushirou hasn't seen before.

"do you really?" Ed questioned almost doubtfully. Toushirou closed his eyes, hiding the emotion that was sure to show.

"yes, she hadn't physically died but the person herself died" He said looking into the shaky reflection of himself in the water. And then the confused look that had twisted onto the blonds face.

"Which to me, seeing her die slowly inside, and then seeing that the person she once was is not there anymore, but still able to see her physical body is the worst thing to see." He said as he looked at the gold eyes, which held understanding, and experience.

"yeah, I see what you mean" he said quietly, leaning back in his chair. The subject he found was very interesting.

"so who is this she? Your sister?" Toushirou shook his head "no, she was my childhood friend." He leaned against the wall he was near. Ed looked at the melancholy expression on his face, as he asked a question that he slightly regretted.

"what happened?" As soon as those words left his mouth anger replaced the sadness, as his face almost literally darkened.

"we where betrayed, and by a man who we least expected. And also by the man who she truly admired more than anyone." Toushirou growled and his anger lessened more into shame. "and by a man I trusted as well."

Toushirou pinched the bridge of his nose, as he could feel a headache in the back of his skull. Hinting to Ed to change the subject, and fast. But instead of him changing it he looked up and figured that it was oddly quiet especially that rangiku had entered the picture.

"oi, wheres Al and Matsumoto?" Toushirou questioned, narrowing is eyes wondering if she was trying eavesdrop onto the conversation. Ed blinked slightly at the suddenness at the question, and tapped his chin.

"oh, I think he took her into central with winery, it think into the shopping district" He said shuddering slightly at the idea of shopping with two women.

Toushirou sighed, scratching the back of his head, feeling slightly sorry for al, knowing rangikus… love of shopping. " do they expect us to meet them there?" he asked hoping that they weren't.

Ed shook his head " I don't think so, I would have gone but, im off of work and I really don't want to a chance to see colonel bastards ugly mug." He shuddered at the thought. But had gotten an idea, as he grinned.

"oi Shirou I don't think you have really gotten out and really seen resembool have ya?" He said, as he felt slightly bad for not taking him out to actually see his surroundings.

"no not really and stop calling me shirou" He ground out as he glared at the grinning blond.

Ignoring the distaste for the nickname he grabbed his shoes and headed for the door.

"Then let us go and get you out of this house you hermit!" Ed laughed at the disbelief on the boys face as he ran out the door.

" OI! I'm not a hermit!" Toushirou said as he ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry guys that I haven't updated! I just haven't had the time. I'v been sick for two weeks with a fever and I lost so much school work, that I know have to catch up on.

Also im sorry that I didn't put smut in this chapter! What I thought I'd do is get them to know each other, and then build up on the romance as I realized that they knew very little about each other.

And the last thing that I would like to discus in my other chapters I have gotten a lot of hit and runs (which are people who favorite author, story and story alert but do not review) so I am asking if you are going to favorite me please review, it's not hard to do. To the rest I thank you once again and enjoy the chapter!

and as I usually say R&R!


	12. This is not a chapter, but is important!

Hello my lovely readers! It's unfortunate, but I have to put this story on hiatus for now. As much as I'd rather not do it, I haven't been updating because of my frequent plot bunny attacks and it's obvious that because of it I'm losing my viewers because of my slow idea formation. I won't promise you guys that I will still continue this story, because I don't want any of my faithful readers to get there hopes up. I will try don't get me wrong but for now I'm unable to do it.

Believe me, I hate putting my stories on Hiatus with a passion of a thousand suns. (I cringed when I had decided to write this) But I will try and finish it, really I will. Just so you all know though if I do decide to continue it will end much sooner then I had originally planned it to. I apologize once again my readers and I'm sorry for wasting your time.

I hope you all have a lovely New Year and I'm sorry that this has to be your start.

~H.H~


End file.
